Tears of Blood
by XxShadow-AngelxX
Summary: The abuse Anzu recieved when she was young was to much for her. So sh ran and found comfort in the arms of a gang. But what happens when her past catches up to her? Please R


A girl with short auburn hair walked down the quiet deserted streets of Domino City. Her name, unknown as her mother had never thought of her worthy enough to be named. Her eyes sharp, making sure that no one would jump out at her. Being on the streets was very dangerous, there were many alley fighters, and gangs, that would jump out at innocent people who would unknowingly travel on the gang's territory. Though, she knew what to expect. She was part of one of those gangs, the Night Storms.  
  
Every alley gang was enemies. To most of the members, this was like a game, if you killed the most people, you won the game. But to her, it was a matter of life or death. She couldn't leave the gang, she wouldn't leave the gang. They were her family, took her in, when she needed help, shelter. They protected her, cared for her, when no one, not even her parents, her mother, her father, would.  
  
The girl was 13, when she ran away from home. Both her mother and her father would beat her when she was a child. Whenever her mother got mad at her father, she would take it out on her little daughter. Her father, usually got drunk, and would hit her with the empty beer bottle. And she would always take the pain. She had once tried to kill herself, but was caught by her mother, and beaten worse, from then on, she had never tried to commit suicide again.  
  
One day, it was all too much. The girl's mother had gotten a phone call from the school's principal, telling the guardian that their daughter, had threw scissors, at her teacher. When the girl saw her mother walk into the principal's office, she knew that she was going to get one hell of a beating. She clambered into the car with her mother and nervously waited to get home. When the duo pulled into the driveway, the girl climbed out of her mother's car, and walked into the house after her mother.  
  
Her mother turned towards her, and started screaming, so loud, that the girl was sure people could hear her across town. Then her mother picked up an empty beer bottle left on the counter, and threw it at her daughter. The bottle hit the girl on the forehead, breaking into little shards and cutting into her skin. Blood trickled down the girl's cheeks, looking like tears of blood. Then the girl glared at her mother, like an invisible wind, her hair started to rise and a symbol appeared on her forehead. Her mother stumbled back in surprise. For the first time before the girl's eyes, her mother had a look of fear.  
  
The girl wanted to hurt her mother, cause to her mother, the pain that her mother had caused to her. But something inside of her, told her not to. Not to sink, to being that low, not sink, to be as low as her filthy mother. Instead, the girl took the chance, to run. The symbol disappeared and she ran down the street as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going, but ended up at a park. She walked down the path and sprawled out on a bench. She looked up at the trees which were hiding the rays of the sun. She brought her hand up to her forehead, were the wound was once had once been bleeding, to find that it had healed. She did not think further about that as she was to tired to put her brain into over drive, with another glimpse of the trees, her heavy eyelids were granted their wish, and closed as she fell into a slumber.  
  
When the girl fell into her slumber, she dreamt she was back at the house, the house where she was always caused pain. Her mother, had been arguing with her father, while she, was lying in her bed. She heard her mother storm up the stairs and barge into her room. The girl bolted up and the mother started yelling, blaming her for everything that happened to her at work that day. The mother eyed a baseball bat that was propped up against the girls closet. She strode over to it and picked it up. The girl backed up against the wall, knowing that if her mother beat her with this, it would send her to a world of pain and darkness. She watched as her mother strode towards her, stopping a few feet away, she then picked up the bat and started to swing it forwards.  
  
Suddenly, the girl snapped out of her nightmare. Drenched in a cold sweat, she looked around, and realized that she was not at home, but at the park. The sun had set, and the moon was up. The air was cold, and gave the girl shivers. She stood up, not knowing where she was heading. She walked down the streets of Domino. No one was insight, as the girl had suspected, it was very late at night. She continued to walk down the street. Her arms wrapped around her small from, trying to hold in whatever warmth she had. Her ears perked up when she hear footsteps behind her. She spun around to see three large muscular thugs. She turned back around to try and run, but was blocked by three other men. She started to sweat and her heart started to pound. She knew, that she had crossed onto their territory, and she was going to pay.  
  
But then a voice spoke up, telling the thugs, to let the girls go. Everyone turned around to see a boy a little older then her, standing down the road. He had jagged silver hair, and coal black eyes. The thugs all bulged their muscles and stepped towards the boy, but before the girl could see what was happening, all six men, were laying in the ground. She started to sweat and shake again, all the fear was to much for her, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
When she woke up, she could see, that she was in some sort of, apartment. She moaned as a pain shot through the back of her head. She must have hit her head, when she had collapsed. She beared through the pain and sat up to look around. Beside her, she saw the same boy she had seen earlier. She backed away, scared, until he assured her, he wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
From then on, she became good friends with the boy, whose name was Bakura. She also got to know the other members of the gang. She learned to fight, learned how to protect herself, and learned how to survive, after days of training, she was accepted into the gang, and deemed worthy of a name. Anzu.  
  
Anzu snapped out of her thoughts, she had to get back to her shelter. If she didn't want a run in with another gang, she shouldn't stop. She continued to walk down the street. Starting to quicken her pace, she silently walked with her head down. She didn't notice a figure standing in her path. Until she crashed straight into him.  
  
This is my first fic on FF.Net, so please go easy, this is short but I want to see if people like it and review before I put the next chapter up. So Please Review, oh ya, this is either gunna be Anzu/Bakura, or Anzu/Malik make sure you say which one you want in you review. 


End file.
